


Guardian

by exouju



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exouju/pseuds/exouju
Summary: Junmyeon finds a strange guy sleeping in his bathtub claiming to be his guardian angel fallen from heaven.





	1. Stranger

“W-WHO ARE YOU?”

Junmyeon finally has the courage to ask. His voice is shaky, making him sound less threatening than a puppy that has yet to learn how to bark. He keeps hearing the sound of steps coming from the bathroom, but no one bothers to reply to his question.

“I…I CALLED THE POLICE! THEY’RE ON THEIR WAY SO DON’T EVEN BOTHER TRYING TO ESCAPE!”

He threatens. 

“Why?”

He hears the stranger whisper.

“WHY WHAT?”

Junmyeon yells confused by the man’s question.

“What’s happening?”

He whispers again.

“What is this?”

“W-who are you talking to?!”

Junmyeon’s voice cracks. His fear is starting to vanish as he realizes the guy might be just as confused as he is, but it quickly builds up again when the stranger starts slamming his fists on the bathroom door and yell at the top of his lungs.

“JUN!”

The stranger shouts as he tries to knock down the door, making the other’s skin crawl at the sound of his name.

“HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?”

Junmyeon asks, picking up a knife from the kitchen counter and holding it towards the bathroom.

“Who is he talking to? Is he in danger? Why am I in here?!” 

The weird man starts muttering again.

“I’M TALKING TO YOU!”

“What?”

“STOP WHISPERING AND START TALKING! WHO ARE YOU?”

No reply. The pounding starts again, quickly getting on Junmyeon’s nerves.

“STOP THAT!”

He orders, making the stranger stop for a few seconds in confusion before starting to hit the door again. 

“I SAID STOP!”

“Me?”

The unfamiliar voice asks.

“YES! WHO ELSE?”

The bathroom quiets down at Junmyeon’s reply. 

“You can hear me?”

“OF COURSE?! YOU’VE BEEN POUNDING ON THAT DOOR LIKE A FUCKING MANIAC!”

“But you’re not supposed to hear me…what’s happening?”

Junmyeon scoffs. Is this guy serious?

“I’d like to know that too.”

He replies with a snarky tone before the doorbell makes him jump out of his skin. He cusses at the loud noise as he composes himself and walks to the entrance, expecting a bunch of cops to be waiting outside. When he opens the door, however, there is only one policeman standing there, hands on his hips and a haughty look on his face.

“Where is he?”

The cop asks with little concern. Junmyeon points to the bathroom door with his thumb and the cop heads towards it nonchalantly.

“Open up.”

The man in the uniform orders and the house owner quickly sticks the key in the lock and turns it to open the door, revealing the naked stranger standing right in front of it, wide eyed and confused.

“Okay man, i’m gonna need you to throw a towel on and put your hands where I can see them.”

“Me?”

The stranger asks for the second time that morning.

“Yes, you.”

“You can see me?”

Junmyeon and the policeman glance at each other, baffled by his question.

“Jun? You can see me?”

He asks again when he notices the man looking at him with disgust.

“What’s happening? Why can you see me? Where’s my suit? Where are my wings? Who is this guy?”

“Okay big guy you need to calm down and put these on.”

The policeman quickly grabs the unidentified man’s wrists and slaps his handcuffs on them in an attempt to calm him down as he drags him out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist.

“You’ll have to come with me to the police station to answer some questions.”

He then says to Junmyeon with an annoyed tone, waiting for him to follow behind as he pulls the agitated man towards the house entrance.


	2. Warmth

“I’m his guardian angel.”

The stranger claiming to be called Sehun repeats for the umpteenth time. Junmyeon sighs deeply when he checks the time on the clock set on the wall where the boy is resting his head, looking worn out as he answers the policeman’s questions for the seventeenth time that evening. The photographer’s eyes trail down to the young man’s face, finally getting a good look at his features and noticing just how attractive the guy is. His shiny silver hair slightly covers his piercing gaze as he stares right into Junmyeon’s soul from the other side of the room. They look at each other for a while—the photographer glancing multiple times to avoid the intense eye contact—until the police officer slams his fist on his desk to regain the stranger’s attention, causing him to flinch and sit up in fear.

“Okay listen, I can’t take this anymore…”

Junmyeon intervenes out of pity.

“I won’t press charges or anything so please let us go…we’re both tired and it’s clear this guy won’t change his statement anytime soon.”

The policeman bites his lips and looks at the silver haired man as he considers Junmyeon’s request. 

“I guess…if you don’t want to press charges there’s nothing I can do…”

He shrugs, happy to finally put an end to the whole thing.

 

To Junmyeon’s horror, the younger man followed him out of the police station and all the way to his building. He tried shooing him away a few times with no success. He would just tilt his head like a confused puppy and start walking behind him as soon as the photographer would turn around.

“If you don’t leave right now i’m gonna call the cops again and this time I will press charges.”

“What’s charges? What happens if you press it?”

The stranger tilts his head once again, earning a tongue click and a glare from Junmyeon. What is this guy’s problem?

“Just…go home, man. Don’t show up around here anymore, okay?”

The photographer requests before walking inside the building and heading for the elevator. As he waits for the lift to come down from the fifth floor, he hears the building’s doors slam shut. He doesn’t even bother looking at the person approaching him, he knows perfectly well who it is.

“What did I just say?”

He asks rhetorically. Only when he feels the guy’s hand grab his own he finally looks at him in shock, somehow unable to pull his arm away. The man claiming to be his guardian angel strokes his fingers gently, looking at them intently as he frowns.

“You feel…different.”

He claims yet again.

“You’re…”

It’s Junmyeon’s turn to tilt his head in confusion as he waits for the other to finish his sentence.

“…warm?”

The younger asks—suddenly meeting Junmyeon’s eyes with his curious, piercing gaze—causing the photographer’s cheeks to redden slightly. 

“O-of course i’m warm. I’m wearing three shirts and a coat.”

He replies hastily as the elevator’s doors finally open. He tries to pull his arm away, but the stranger keeps his grip tight around his fingers.

“Something…hurts?”

The younger asks confused, holding his waist as a loud growl raises from his stomach. Junmyeon looks at him from head to toe with wide eyes, checking out the clothes the police officer gave to the stranger, wondering how cold the guy must have felt as they walked back to his house.

“Am I dying?”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes at the overdramatic question.

“No, you drama queen. You’re just hungry.”

“Hun…gry?”

There it is again, that adorable head tilt.   
Annoyed by the other’s cuteness, the photographer huffs and grabs the guy by his gelid hand, dragging him into the elevator to offer him a meal and some heavier clothes before sending him off to wherever he came from.


	3. Yours

“Why are you shifting in your seat like that? Are you still cold?”

Junmyeon asks concerned when he sees the younger male move around in his chair as he stuffs his face with a spoonful of rice. He grabs Sehun’s hand to check his temperature, taking his attention away from the delicious food the photographer has prepared for him.

“You seem fine…what’s wrong?”

“Something hurts.”

Sehun replies with a pained expression as he keeps moving his legs frantically.

“What does?”

Junmyeon stands up from his seat and walks to the other side of the counter where the stranger is sitting, ready to check for bruises. What he isn’t ready for, however, is the younger pointing at his own crotch with his finger and a serious face, making the photographer’s cheeks burn in embarrassment.

“You-YOU FUCKING PERVERT!”

He shouts as he slaps Sehun’s hand away.

“Pervert?”

This time, the stranger’s adorable head tilt doesn’t work. Junmyeon is fuming with rage.

“It hurts…”

Sehun complains, clutching his waist and bending down in pain. When he sees the boy’s legs jitter, a crazy idea crosses the photographer’s mind.

“W-wait…you…you went to the bathroom today, right?”

He asks, almost jokingly.

“Bathroom? What’s a bathroom?”

“Oh my god…you-you didn’t pee all day?!”

“Pee?”

“OH MY GOD! YOU MUST BE DYING!”

Sehun’s eyes widened in fear. He isn’t ready to die! Especially not now that he’s finally able to touch Junmyeon!

“Go pee!”

The older orders with a panicked voice.

“Pee?!”

Sehun asks again between grunts.

“Goddamn it! Come here!”

Junmyeon grabs the stranger’s arm and drags him into the bathroom, forcing him to stand in front of the toilet bowl. 

“Please tell me you know how to do this…”

The younger tilts his head, confirming Junmyeon’s fears.

“J-just…pull your thing out and...and…”

Although he tries to explain with gestures, the photographer struggles to finish his sentence, dumbfounded by the ridiculousness of the situation.

“JUST! JUST TAKE YOUR PANTS OFF, SIT ON THERE AND WAIT FOR SOMETHING TO COME OUT, OKAY? AND WASH YOUR HANDS!”

He ultimately orders before barging out of the bathroom and locking the door from the outside.

After a few minutes, the bathroom door opens up and the tall stranger walks out while buttoning up his pants.

“Thank god, you’re wearing pants.”

Junmyeon sighs in relief.

“Guardians wear clothes too.”

The guest explains as the photographer rolls his eyes. Sehun has been referring to himself as his guardian angel all day and Junmyeon is way too tired to deal with the boy’s crazy stories.

“Sure, whatever. Anyway, guardian or not, you need to leave now.”

“Leave?”

“Yes, leave. Go home.”

The stranger tilts his head for the hundredth time that day.

“Home?”

“Yes! Wherever you belong! I don’t care, just go away!”

“But…I belong with you…”

Junmyeon’s cheeks heat up in a second. Who the hell says cheesy lines like that with a straight face? 

“Shut up! You don’t even know me!”

The taller male frowns, baffled.

“All I know is you! I spent my whole life by your side, I know everything about you!”

“No, you don’t! I never even met you before this morning! I don’t even know your name! How could you spend your whole life by my side if we never met?”

The conversation, as well as Junmyeon’s blood, is heating up and the photographer is one step away from kicking out the poor boy.

“You never met me, but i’ve been with you your whole life. I protected you from so many things, I was by your side in your happiest and saddest moments. I was here, you just couldn’t see me. I was here when that kid bullied you when you were only twelve years old, I was here when your mother abandoned you at fifteen, I was here when you started making friends at eighteen and I was here when you cried yourself to sleep and begged for someone to come save you a few nights ago. I was always here. I will always be here, Jun.”

Although he tries to come up with an answer as to why a complete stranger would know so much about his past, Junmyeon can only stutter as Sehun walks closer.

“H-how did you-“

“I’ve been yours for longer than you can even imagine.”

The boy says with a fond smile.

“W-who the hell are you?”

Junmyeon asks as Sehun steps come to an halt in front of him.

“I’m Sehun, your guardian angel.”


	4. Shower

“Are you crazy?!”

His best friend, Kyungsoo, asks bewildered after Junmyeon tells him his “guardian angel” is going to spend the night at his place.

“He has nowhere else to go! I’ll bring him to an homeless shelter or something tomorrow, okay?”

“Kim Junmyeon, you’re so fucking dumb. What if he tries something? What if he attacks you or rapes you or, I don’t fucking know, kills you?!”

The photographer rolls his eyes; Kyungsoo has always been the brain of the group, but sometimes his overthinking is unbearable.

“My god, Soo, calm down. He can barely remember how to pee, plus I locked him in the bathroom.”

“What?!”

His best friend asks in shock.

“What?”

Junmyeon shrugs although aware Kyungsoo can’t see him through the phone.

“Jun…do you think this guy is a fucking dog? Who locks a whole human being in their bathroom?”

“Someone who only has a lock on the bathroom door!”

The photographer’s tone is snarky, as if he’s making a valid point.

“Then you should just not let him stay in your house at all! Where is he going to sleep?!”

Kyungsoo’s voice raises as he tries to wrap his head around his best friend’s thinking.

“The bathtub! Where he was sleeping yesterday!”

Junmyeon replies, making Kyungsoo pinch the bridge of his nose out of stress and utter confusion.

“Oh my god, Jun, I—I just can’t understand you sometimes.”

“There’s nothing to understand. He doesn’t have anywhere to go, so I let him stay for the night.”

“IN THE FUCKING BATHTUB!”

Caught off guard by the yelling, Junmyeon drops his phone onto his bed. Once he picks it up again, they sit in silence for a few seconds, waiting for one of them to say something.

“We should just go to sleep. I’ll tell you the rest tomorrow.”

The photographer suggests when he realizes the conversation came to a dead end.

“Fine, I guess. But if anything happens you better call me, okay?”

His best friend orders with with worrisome thoughts already running through his mind as they say their goodnights and hang up to finally go to sleep.  
As he’s sliding under the covers, Junmyeon looks at the bedroom wall, the one connected to the bathroom, and sighs, thinking back at the young stranger’s words as he rests his head on the pillow and finally closes his eyes after a long, challenging day.

 

It’s already 10 am when Junmyeon finally opens his eyes again to the sound of his ringtone. A wave of panic rushes through his body, making him sit up in bed as he realizes he’s late and quickly picks up his phone to answer his friend’s call.

“Jongdae i’m so so—“

“Save it, headass. You do this every damn time. Just hurry up and get here before we order without you.”

Every week Junmyeon, Jongdae and Kyungsoo meet up to eat breakfast together and every a week Junmyeon disappoints his friends by being irreparably late.

“Okay, okay! I just have to bring that guy to the homeless shelter and i’ll be there, promise.”

As soon as his friend hangs up, he grabs a shirt and a pair of jeans from his closet and bolts out of his bedroom and into the livingroom, only to stand in front of the bathroom door, hesitant to open it as he quickly changes into clean clothes. When he’s done slipping on his pants, he knocks a few times to make sure the man is still asleep and, only when he receives no reply, he finally unlocks the door.

“Are you up?”

Junmyeon asks, although the stranger is lying completely still in the bathtub.

“Hey, wake up.”

He says in a soft tone as he sits on the edge of the bathtub and leans down to shake the boy awake.   
Sehun can barely lift his eyelids as he spent all night trying not to fall asleep, afraid something might happen to him or Junmyeon if he did. 

“You can still see me...”

The younger says sheepishly, looking at the photographer through the small space left between his eyelids.

“Of course?”

A smile spreads on his lips before he reaches for Junmyeon’s face to rests his hand on the man’s cheek.

“I can still touch you...”

He says again, causing Junmyeon’s ears to grow red as he sits still for a while, letting Sehun caress him.

“W—we need to go. We’re late.”

He finally stands up when he remembers his friends are waiting for him at the café.

“Get up. I’ll give you five minutes to take a shower. No more, no less. Hurry.”

“Shower?”

Junmyeon sighs at the familiar head tilt as the stranger steps out of the bathtub.

“Yes, shower. Take off your clothes and get under this.”

He orders, opening the faucet to let the water fall.

“Use my shampoo. Before you ask,”

He points at the green bottle on the little shelf next to the faucet.

“It’s that thing. Rub it in your hair and wash it off, okay? You have five minutes.”

Although confused at first as to why he has to rub a bottle in his hair, Sehun suddenly understands what Junmyeon is talking about. He knows exactly what a shower is. In fact, he has seen the photographer do it quite a few times throughout his life.

“Oh! I get it! It’s that thing I always see you do!”

He says excitedly, like a kid who has just gotten the correct answer in a quiz.

“Thanks for reminding me you’re a fucking creep.”

Junmyeon replies with disgust, walking out of the bathroom shaking his head before locking the door once again.


	5. Cat

Although he said he’d give Sehun only five minutes to get ready, half an hour later Junmyeon finds himself running out his building with the boy’s hand in his own as they head to the nearest homeless shelter. Thankfully, it only takes them a few minutes to get to their destination winded and exhausted. 

“Alright, this is it. It’s been fun, but it’s time to part ways. Goodbye.”

Junmyeon says in a hurry as he’s trying to catch his breath before turning around and starting to walk towards the café his friends are waiting at. After just a few steps, however, he gets a weird feeling in his guts that tells him to look behind. He does so and, unsurprisingly, he sees Sehun following him.

“No! Don’t follow me! Stay there!”

He orders harshly, but the boy keeps walking towards him.

“Stop! I said stay there! Stay!”

The photographer starts to yell as if he’s talking to a dog, earning a few dirty looks from the passerby.

“But—“

“No buts! If you follow me i’ll be really fucking mad! I’ll call the police on you and I won’t be so nice this time, alright?!”

Sehun finally stops a few steps from Junmyeon. He doesn’t want to spend another day in that terrible room with that terrible person asking him questions he has no answers to and he surely doesn’t want to upset the short man.

“Okay…i’ll wait here.”

He says with a frown, standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Junmyeon wants to explain that there’s nothing to wait for, that he’s not coming back for him, but he’s too late to his appointment with his friends to waste more of his time on the handsome stranger. 

—

“So you left him there?!”

Jongdae can’t believe his ears.

“How long has it been?”

Kyungsoo asks, seemingly uninterested.

“I got here half an hour ago, so I guess half an hour.”

Junmyeon shrugs. He does feel guilty about leaving the boy alone like that, but he didn’t know what else to do. 

“Does he even know what a homeless shelter is? What if he’s still there, waiting for you?”

“So what? Is he supposed to keep him in his house? Is he supposed to look after him forever? Are you fucking crazy?”

Kyungsoo talks back to Jongdae who seems a bit too worried about the stranger. As the two keep arguing, Junmyeon sighs and looks out the café’s window, guilt eating him alive as he realizes Sehun hasn’t even had breakfast yet.

“What if he’s not a threat? What if he’s just a poor kid with amnesia or some shit? What if someone takes advantage of him because he’s that fucking naïve?”

“Oh my god, Jongdae! It’s not Junmyeon’s business! This guy broke into his house and slept in his fucking bathtub for fuck’s sake!”

Not able to take anymore of the boys discussion, Junmyeon stands up, startling his friends, and heads out without a word.

“He’s not gonna be there.”

He thinks as he quickly paces to the spot where he left Sehun.   
The photographer doesn’t know why he’s going back, he doesn’t know why he would ever feel the need to make sure the naïve boy is safe and sound as he shouldn’t even be concerned about a complete stranger in the first place. Nonetheless, when he gets to the homeless shelter, his hearts drop as he doesn’t see the boy anywhere.

“I knew it…”

He whispers to himself, disappointed for some odd reason he can’t really understand.   
As soon as he turns around to walk away, however, he hears a few steps behind him.

“Jun…”

A somewhat familiar voice calls out, making the photographer turn around yet again. The tall boy is standing right where Junmyeon left him, wearing a sad pout on his face as he shows off his hands to the older.

“W—what did you do?!”

Junmyeon asks as soon as he sees the drops of blood falling from the boy’s fingers.

“I wanted to catch one of those things for you, but they kept attacking me…”

“Those things?”

The photographer asks confused.

“Those things you always touch and feed when you walk somewhere.”

Somehow, Junmyeon understands what the handsome stranger is trying to say.

“You mean cats?”

Sehun simply tilts his head as always.

“My god, look at your hands…Why would you do that?”

The older says concerned, grabbing the boy’s wrists to get a closer look at the bruises.

“Because I wanted to make you happy.”

The taller says with a serious face, making Junmyeon blush.

“S-shut up!”

The photographer pushes Sehun slightly, embarrassed by the boy’s words, but he quickly comes back to his senses when he notices the scratches are deeper than he thought.

“I think we need to get you to a hospital, now.”

He says with urgency in his tone, grabbing Sehun’s wrist yet again and pulling him towards the first taxi he manages to find.


	6. Jongin

“I can’t believe you kept him!”

“He’s not a dog, don’t talk about him like that…”

“How long is he gonna stay with you?”

“I don’t know...”

Junmyeon sighs, looking back at the boy sitting at his dining table. He’s been living with him for the past week and the photographer was able to keep it a secret, at least until his friends barged into his house, uninvited, with a bunch of beers and two boxes of pizza to watch some dumb movie.

“I’m hungry!”

Sehun whines, pushing his lower lip forward to imitate the actresses he saw in all those daytime dramas he’s been watching.

“Why don’t you make yourself useful and cut these up, then?”

Kyungsoo replies with an annoyed tone, although he’s already cutting the pizzas himself.

“I’m not touching that, you’ll get hurt.”

“Wha—“

The short man can’t even finish his question before cutting his finger.

“Fuck!”

He yells out in pain as blood starts flowing quickly out of the wound.

“Holy shit, how did you know that?!”

Jongdae asks immediately, thrilled and somewhat creeped out at the same time.

“His guardian angel told me.”

Kyungsoo’s head darts toward the tall, self-proclaimed angel.

“My what?”

“Your guardian angel.”

The three humans’ jaws drop at the same time. 

“I have one too?!”

Kyungsoo excitedly walks to the table Sehun right after wrapping his wound in a tissue to stop the blood from getting all over Junmyeon’s kitchen.

“Of course, you’re a broken one!”

Sehun answers with a joyful smile.

“A what now?”

“A broken one…You’re broken!”

Broken? Is this guy insulting him? Kyungsoo considers picking a fight with him for a moment, but he decides against it as he wants to collect as much information as he can get out of the stranger about himself and his guardian angel.

“What does that mean?”

He asks with the calmest voice he can manage.

“Your life has been hard, right? That’s why they’ve assigned you a guardian angel. Every broken human gets one.”

“Oh…”

The short human stays quiet for a few seconds,

“S-so,”

His voice cracks when he finally speaks again,

“Where’s my angel? Why can’t I see him?”

“You’re not supposed to see him, but he’s right there.”

Sehun points to a corner far away from both of them.

“Why is he all the way over there? Isn’t he supposed to be sitting on my shoulder or some shit like that?”

“That would make it hard for you to move.”

“Really? Why?”

“Because we’re…heavy?”

Sehun looks at Junmyeon with uncertainty in his eyes, waiting for the photographer’s reaction.

“Yes, that’s right.”

Junmyeon says with a smile, causing a wide and proud grin to appear on the angel’s lips.

“You know all of this?”

Jongdae asks once he witnesses the cute exchange between the two.

“Huh? No, of course not! I’m just teaching him new words since he doesn’t seem to know some of them.”

“Yeah, actually that’s another thing I wanted to ask you about. What language do you guys speak up there?”

Jongdae shoves the bleeding boy to the side to get closer to the angel.

“Who gives a shit! Tell us how you guys knew he was gonna get hurt, instead! Can you predict the future? Am I gonna be rich? Am I gonna die young?”

He asks, overly excited.

“We can’t predict the future, we can only predict when our assigned human is going to get hurt. It’s usually just a few seconds gap between us knowing and you getting hurt.”

“But I get hurt all the time! Where’s my angel?”

Jongdae protests, quite disappointed.

“You don’t have one.”

Sehun raises his shoulders to give Jongdae what he believes humans call “shrug”.

“What?! Why not?”

“Because you’ve been leading a happy life.”

“Then why didn’t my angel stop me from getting hurt just now?”

Kyungsoo interrupts.

“That’s because he hates you.”

Sehun answers candidly, as if it’s something the short man should have already known.

“What the fuck?! Why would he hate me? Aren’t you guys supposed to protect us and love us unconditionally?”

The angel chuckles,

“No, who told you that? Most of us hate humans. We hate having to take care of you, it’s annoying.”

Hearing that, Junmyeon can’t help but let out a sad “oh” and gain everyone’s attention before asking,

“D-does that mean you hate me?”

“I used to.”

The angel shrugs as he talks sincerely,

“I thought you were gonna be like every other human i’ve heard about, but the more I got to spend time with you, the more I realized you’re nothing like them. You’re the best human I could ever ask for.”

The photographer feels his cheeks heat up.

“Am I? Really?”

Sehun nods enthusiastically as he can tell he made Junmyeon happy,

“Yes! My friends are all jealous of me! They’d love to be assigned to someone like you! Even Jongin likes you, and Jongin doesn’t like anyone.”

“Jongin?”

Jongdae interrupts.

“Your friend’s guardian angel.”

“So, what’s the point of assigning us angels if you won’t protect us?”

“We always protect our humans! Even if we hate you!”

“Then why did Jongin just let me fucking cut my finger open?!”

“Because he hates you too much, he says.”

“Fuck you too, then!”

The short boy raises his middle finger at his angel, and Sehun has to move his arm in the right direction.

“Useless bastard…”

He mutters right before feeling something warm shove him to the ground. 

“Jongin!”

Sehun stands up to shout the other angel’s name with a fearsome tone Junmyeon has never heard before, startling all three humans.

“W-what just happened?”

Jongdae asks, a bit frightened.

“You don’t have to protect him, but i won’t stay still if you harm him again.”

Sehun’s authoritative tone clashes with his gestures as he offers his hand to Kyungsoo, helping him up as he stares at a seemingly empty corner of the room.

“Well, that was…something.”

The usually lively one of the group knows he can’t break the awkward silence, but he tries anyway as he adds,

“Everything’s getting cold, so let’s just eat, okay?”


	7. Light

As soon as Kyungsoo sets foot back in his room, he throws his coat on his desk chair and sits on the bed with a quiet sigh. He takes a few minutes to think about everything he’s learned during his dinner with Junmyeon’s guardian angel and only after he’s finally come up with a few questions to ask his own angel, he turns to a specific angle of his room and asks,

“Hey, are you still here?”

He feels a bit stupid talking to himself out loud and expecting someone to answer him, but he still calls out for his angel a second time when he receives no reply,

“Hello?”

Suddenly, the small lamp on his desk lights up by itself, startling Kyungsoo at first, but he takes it as a sign that Jongin is there and listening.

“Is there any way we can talk? Like…should I get a ouija board or something like that?”

He chuckles at his own joke, but quickly begins to wonder if Sehun’s lack of knowledge on anything human related applies to his own angel as well,

“Do you even know what a ouija board is?”

No answer.

“Probably not…”

He murmurs.

“Can’t you slam a door or knock something over like a ghost?”

He waits for a reply, but he receives none again, so he scowls at the lamp on the desk,

“I know you can. You pushed me earlier and you literally just turned on that lamp!”

Jongin doesn’t seem to be the talkative type as he still doesn’t answer.

“Please? I just want to talk…”

He begs one last time, only to receive nothing but silence once again. But when he’s finally about to give up and go to bed, the lamp turns off, startling him once again.

“I-is that you? That’s you, right?!”

He stutters out quickly, afraid Jongin might run away again. Instead, the angel turns the lamp back on, letting the boy know he’s willing to talk, even if it’s just for a short amount of time.

“Okay, okay! Turn the lamp off one time for yes and two times for no. I want to ask you a couple of questions!”

Kyungsoo sounds excited, but the first question he asks isn’t as happy as his tone,

“First…do you really hate me?”

The lamp turns off one time, hurting Kyungsoo’s heart,

“But why?!”

He asks almost as a reflex, but remembers the angel can’t answer anything that isn’t a yes or no question.

“Right, you can’t answer that. Then, is it something I did?”

The lamp turns on and back off two times.

“So you just hate me that much for no reason?”

Jongin turns the lamp off one more time, and Kyungsoo asks again in a confused tone,

“So you hate me enough to try to hurt me for literally no reason?!”

This time, the human receives no answer, which leaves him a few seconds to think before sadly asking,

“Is it…is it because i’m annoying?”

The lamp turns on and off one time, confirming Kyungsoo’s fears. The boy knows he isn’t the easiest person to be around and he knows his friends only hang out with him out of pity, but he never thought someone would actually say that to his face. 

“You really have no tact, huh?”

He says with a shaky voice, although he seems to be chuckling again. 

“Okay, that’s all I want to know for now…you’re free to go.”

To be truthful, Kyungsoo had a thousand other questions he wanted to ask when he first sat down on his bed, but as he feels his heart break and tears come up, he decides it’s best to send the angel away before he breaks down in front of him, not realizing his angel has seen him cry a thousand times before.

“Are you still here?”

He asks after a few moments with the same trembling voice to make sure no one’s around, and to his relief, he receives no answer.

“I’ll take that as a no.”

He mumbles before finally allowing his tears to fall onto his lap and his body to curl up in pain as he lays down.


End file.
